


Home

by mysterysiria



Series: Stiles Stilinski One-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: After your surgery, Stiles brings you home to take care of you.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a mutual on Tumblr.

You blinked your eyes open and the first thing you saw was a round, white plastic wall clock hanging on the wall across you. The clock read exactly 2:30. You noticed it was the afternoon when you looked at the sun-lit blinds. Your eyes drifted to the door as you began hearing muffled voices from outside. Your whole body felt wobbly, but also felt like it wasn’t there. As if you were floating, it took you a moment to realize you were in the hospital bed. It felt chilly. All you wore was a thin hospital gown underneath the sheets.

You felt the attached IV needle on one of your hands, keeping you from moving it, so you moved your free hand and instinctively touched your belly. The touch of the fabric on your skin stung a little. And then there was a sound of the wooden chair creaking on your left. Stiles looked tired. He probably didn’t sleep at all.

“Heeey, baby. You’re awake.”

“Hi, baby. How long was I out?”

“Almost a day. The baby’s in the nursery sleeping.” Stiles held your hand softly.

“What? What baby?” You held your belly again and felt the stitches in it. Suddenly you felt woozy.

“Our baby boy? Don’t you remember?” You furrowed your brows at him, realizing what he was on to. You threw him a suspicious look and softly slapped his face. “Ow!”

“You know I didn’t just give birth, Stiles,” you reminded him playfully.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to know your reaction.” He leaned towards you and softly pressed his lips onto yours. “You did great, baby. The surgery was successful. The doctor said you can come home as soon as you’re awake and feeling better.” He held your free hand and brought it to his face, kissing your palm and keeping his lips there while looking at you with those puppy eyes.

Four hours later, you were already home with Stiles. He let you wear your favorite sweater and comfortable pants. He prepared you some warm dinner with all your favorites. After that, you played video games with him for a while until you got tired and requested to just relax in front of the TV. He duly complied and let you cuddle with him. For some reason, he felt more buff than usual. He held you tenderly in his arms and grabbed your legs to the side of the couch, letting you cling to him. Your head was resting on his shoulder when he asked, “Did you know that you were snoring during the surgery?”

Embarrassed, you looked at him incredulously. “I did?”

“Yeah. The doctor said he had a hard time performing the surgery ‘cause you snored like an old man.” He wasn’t even about to laugh saying that. You grabbed a throw pillow and hit him lightly with it in a playful manner.

“You shit!” You teased and he started tickling you. “I do not snore like an old man!”

“You don’t know that, baby. I’m the one who gets to hear you snore!”

“Yeah, like you don’t snore when you sleep!” He kept tickling you where it didn’t hurt, until your back was laying on the couch. Stiles was above you. Both of you laughing and catching your breaths. You put your arms around his shoulders and his gaze at you became a little serious and engaging.

“I’m so proud of you, babe. You went through that surgery so bravely. I know I would’ve chickened out if it was me.” His voice was low, almost whispering. You chuckled at his remark, humility shone from your eyes.

“I’m just glad you’re there for me, Stiles.”

“I ain’t going anywhere, babe. I’ve got you.” He connected his lips to yours so gently. His touches were so soft and tender, giving you an overwhelming sense of love and joy. He began kissing your neck slowly, heading down to your chest. He gently lifted your sweater up, exposing your newly operated tummy, still pinkish in the center, fresh with stitches.

“My beautiful baby. So brave back there.” He was careful not to hurt your sensitive skin, but he kissed your tummy softly enough to give you goosebumps. He smiled at you then carefully pulled down your sweater.

“Come on babe. Let’s get you to bed.” When the two of you were already cuddled in bed, you noticed his eyes were still wide open.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Stiles broke his thought when he heard your question. “I’m just glad to have you back home, babe. I really missed having you here. Awake. Playing video games. Did I mention that I miss your cooking? Nobody cooks like my baby does.” He kissed your temples. You felt the smile on his lips from that kiss.

“I’ll cook for you only when you beat me in the game.”

“You know I can beat you, babe. You’re gonna cook for me.”

“Yeah, right, and the only game you can beat me in is Mario Kart!”

“Exactly. So tomorrow, can we have pancakes?” He asked with a mischievous smirk. You knew he wasn’t actually going to beat you. But he loved the challenge you were always putting him into, especially in video games.

“Okay. Pancakes.”

“Thank you, baby. Goodnight.”

“I’ll beat your ass in Mario Kart. Good night, Stiles.”

“You can try babe. But you know I’ll beat you. Pancakes.”

Your friendly banter seemed endless, even until your last few blinks before slumber. It didn’t matter who got the last word. You were falling asleep in his arms. His voice and breath were close to your ear. His breathing got steady and he began snoring softly. And you’ve never felt more like home.


End file.
